Dramatic Fanatic
Dramatic Fanatic is a level in Inkwell Isle Three, where the fight with Sally Stageplay takes place. The boss stage is presented on the map by a theater and a blue ticket booth, the place you go to actually begin the fight. Once you enter the level, you are put on a stage in front of a row of seats. The setting changes throughout the battle, going to a wedding scene, a scene of a 2 story home, and for the last 2 stages, the sky. The only difference between the third and final stages is that in the very last stage, there are props from previous phases scattered on the floor. It is one of the three boss fights which got updated when added into version 1.2.0. Strategy Recommended * Smoke Bomb Charm, Chaser and Spread. Useful Weapons * Chaser - Phase 4 * Spread - Phase 3, Phase 1, and Phase 2 Battle Intro = The audience is cheering for the start of the play. Sally is seen wearing a bride's dress holding a red bouquet before ripping it off to reveal she's wearing a turquoise dress and boots and armed with a orange-red parasol as the curtain rises up to reveal a wedding scene, with who appears to be an actor playing the husband panicking, along with a frightened pastor in the background. |-| Phase 1 = In this first phase, Sally has four attacks that she alternates back and forth or uses one attack more often than other: * Parasol Corkscrew: Her first known attack involves her parasol swallowing her which she later falls from above and lands on the players damaging them. Where she lands may or may not be based on where the players are. * Flying Kiss: She occasionally stops to blow the kiss as the kiss travels at the direction she is facing. The kiss can be avoided as it will fly off screen or parried to neutralize. If it hits the player, it will disappear. *''Fan Throw: She will occasionally jump up in the air and strike the players by diagonally kicking at them, or she will remain in the air spinning and throw fans at the player. If the fans miss the players, they will be set on the ground as a trap for players accidentally running into them. After taking enough damage, Sally jumps into the background and rides away in a car with her newly wed husband, thus beginning the 2nd phase. |-| Phase 2 = In the second phase, Sally utilizes three of her previous attacks with the Flying Kiss ability replaced by one new technique, this phase is very tricky as you have to dodge bottles, the clockwork mice (make sure you don't get cornered), and the 1st phase attacks except for the flying kiss: *Clockwork Mice: Sally will stop moving and open her parasol, spinning it to release four clockwork mice that will move along the stage before climbing the walls and falling towards the player from the ceiling. *Baby Bottles: In addition to this, a baby will appear at one of the windows of the house and throw a baby bottle downwards, which will break upon hitting the floor. In addition to damaging the player if it touches them while falling, the bottle will deal contact damage if the player touches it while it lies broken on the floor. After taking enough damage, Sally's outfit turns into her angel costume, and she rises off the stage and rise to the ceiling while crying, thus beginning the 3rd phase. |-| Phase 3 = In the third phase, Sally comes back as a cardboard 'goddess' that will summon a meteor, lightning, or a big wave (Smoke Bomb Charm is very useful against the big wave attack, so it's recommended to have it equipped). *Meteor: Sally will move her hand to the right and she will summon a meteor, the meteor can be attacked, and after taking enough damage it will reveal it's core; a parryable star. (Jump, parry it, then dash to the left to also dodge the big wave attack.) *Lightning: Sally will move her hand to the right and she will summon a lightning shower, the lighting may/may not be homing to the player (Do not go to the corners, since the lightning may go towards you.) *Big Wave: Sally will move her hand to the right and she will summon a person carrying a big wave towards the player/right, which can be dodged with the meteor's parryable star or Smoke Bomb Charm dash. After taking enough damage, Sally will rise off the stage and rise to the ceiling crying, thus beginning the 4th phase. |-| Phase 4 = In the final and 4th phase, Sally will appear in her angel costume in the ceiling and start moving to the left then to the right. This phase may be also tricky, since the normal weapons can miss and not deal damage due to Sally moving left then to the right. (Recommended Chaser weapon for this phase.), this is the first phase which Sally does not command any attack. *Homing Spinning Parasol: At the beginning of this phase, the parasol from the 1st phase will fall off from the ceiling, then it will start spinning and homing where the player is. (This attack makes this phase also tricky due to the parasol homing towards the and dodging the roses that come from the audience.) *Audience Roses: The audience may start throwing roses to the stage, meaning that they liked the act, however there will be a rose that will be parryable, however the normal roses are dangerous and the player should dodge them. After dealing enough damage, the fight will end with Sally panting and her angel costume damaged. |-| Secret Phase = During Sally's first phase, she will use the flying kiss attack. Parry the attack nearby the cupids, then land on the cherub and it will lower. If you do that to both cherubs a chandelier will fall on Sally's husband and kill him, then Sally jumps into the background mourning the death of her husband. After that, the player goes to the second phase but you are at a nunnery instead of the house, where nuns will throw semi-homing rulers at you. In the third phase, the husband's cardboard form is there with Sally's and he attacks with summoning little tiny angels (the normal 2nd phase babies at the house) pushing little fireballs at you. He is also taking up more space under Sally, making Sally's LIGHTNING attack and METEOR attack more dangerous for the player since there is less space to dodge. Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Sally.png|Sally in the bride dress before the battle commences. sallyandherumbrella.jpg|Sally and her umbrella during the battle. husband and sally.png|Sally with her husband on the car. Sally´s idle.gif|''Sally's idle Sally Intro.png|''Sally after ripping off her wedding dress'' Sally Spin.png|''Sally spinning'' Fan.png|''Fan'' Kiss Blow.png|''Sally blowing a kiss'' Heart Flying.png|''A flying heart'' Spin.png|''Sally striking the player(s)'' Priest.png|''The priest'' Sally Is Outta Here!.png|''Sally teleporting'' SallySad.png|''Secret phase 1 transition sprite'' Buh Bye!.png|''Sally in her car'' Oh!.png|''Sally surprised'' Get Em'!.png|''Sally pointing'' Priest Unused.png|''Priest sprite'' Sad Priest.png|''Sad priest'' Sallywindownun.png|''Placeholder phase 2 window nun sprite'' Sally Attack.png|''Sally attacking'' Mouse Toy.png|''Mouse wind up toy'' Baby_Female.png|''Female baby'' Baby_Male.png|''Male baby'' Sally Stageplay phas 2 knockout.png|''Sally's phase 2 transformation'' Simple Sally Death.png|''Sally's phase 3 defeat'' Sally Knockout!.png|''Knockout sprite'' Curtain.png|''Asbestos safety curtain'' Nunnery.png|''St. Timothy's Nunnery'' Cupid.png|''Cupid sprite'' BigWave.png|''Big Wave'' Meteor.png|''Meteor'' MeteorOpen.png|''Open meteor'' PinkStar.png|''Parryable star'' Lightning.png|''Lightning'' SignLightning.png|''Lightning sign'' SignMeteor.png|''Meteor sign'' Roses.png|''Roses'' KissSallyBeta.png|''Beta art for her flying kiss attack'' UmbrellaSallyBeta.png|''Beta art for her parasol attack'' StageplayProjectile.png|''Unused "Suriken Bomb" projectile'' SallyStagePlay Birds.png|''Unused "Bird" attack'' Inspirations *Sally Stageplay seems to be inspired by Olive Oyl from Popeye in terms of her body much like Hilda Berg. *Sally Stageplay is similar to the Queen from the 1933 Betty Boop cartoon Snow-White. * One of Sally's children in the 2nd phase bears a striking resemblance to Little Lambkins from the 1940 cartoon of the same name (due to his hair colour). * The animation for her third phase is somewhat similar to certain cutout animation films such as The Adventures of Prince Achmed ''(1926), ''Heaven and Earth Magic ''(1957), and ''Twice Upon a Time (1983), as well as the cartoon portions of the British series Monty Python's Flying Circus. *The third phase of her fight is set much like the boss fights in turn-based RPGs like Final Fantasy, with her cardboard cutout staying immobile and panels with the names of the attacks showing up above her. **Her cardboard cutout form has a similar appearance to that of Kefka in Final Fantasy VI. *Her boss intro is similar to Urien’s from Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. *Her usage of a fan and umbrella in combat is similar to Mai Shiranui from the Fatal Fury ''and ''The King of Fighters series. *Sally may have been inspired by Sally Swing, a blonde character from Betty Boop. In Cuphead, the victory tune is also reminiscent of a tune at 6:22 of that cartoon. *Her fight is similar to the 1933 Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mellerdrammer in which, Mickey and his friends were trying to put on a show and things go wrong for the actors, Cuphead and Mugman coming for her contract in her fight, and various technical difficulties in Mickey's Mellerdrammer. The short and the fight also indicate breaks with an “asbestos” (spelled "assbestos" in the Mickey short) curtain. *She has a similar color scheme to Sally Brown from Peanuts, who also (albeit coincidentally) has her given name. Trivia *The crowd is shown clapping whenever a phase is completed, one person in the crowd is even shaking a cane around. *Sally, along with Captain Brineybeard and Dr. Kahl from "Junkyard Jive!" are the only three human bosses in this game. * Sally Stageplay is the only "normal" boss to not have transformations. Her third phase is only a cardboard version of her normal self (which is done in cutout animation) and the attacks are made by the other actors. ** Of all the bosses in the game, her third phase is the only boss battle that has no thick cartoon outlines. *This is one of the few times Studio MDHR includes its name on something in the game besides the death screens. *Her phase 1 death line is a reference to the idiom "Break a leg" which means to do well. She takes it literally after saying "nah," and saying to break both legs. *Every time the curtain falls, there is "ASBESTOS SAFETY CURTAIN" written on it. This is a reference to the fire-retardant properties of the mineral asbestos, and how it was was formerly used to make safety curtains before exposure to dust from it was known to cause lung cancer, mesothelioma and asbestosis. *The car that Sally and her "husband" drive off with at the end of phase 1 appears to be a convertible variant of a 1933 Bugatti Royale, a rare luxury car. *There is an unused sprite sheet for a prop bird, it is an attack for Sally but it is unknown which phase she will use them, most likely they would be summon by Sally and fly around the stage. *There is an unused attack called "SHURIKEN BOMB" that was scrapped at the concept period. This attack was to be used in phase 3, and has a string hanging the bomb, which has four curved knives stuck on it. It is unknown whether it will be used by the husband as it was scrapped way earlier. * In the codes, at the final phase when Sally is receiving her standing ovation, some fans will throw explosive projectiles at the stage instead of just roses, referencing when people hated the show and throw tomatoes and random objects on stage where it would make a mess. * With 1.2.0 update when the player defeat Sally's first phase after lowering both cherubs and before the husband get crush (which makes Sally invulnerable), Sally will shown to be defeated in phase two instead and completely skip that phase. Both Sally and her husband cut out god form will be lowered after that. This might be cause by lowering both cherubs will immediately skip to the second phase but the total health haven't increased yet in that split second of transitioning, by defeating her phase 1 in that time frame the game got confused by thinking she is defeated at phase 2 thus skipping it entirely. This glitch combine with phase 3 having two hitboxes for Area-of-Effect damage EX made defeating her even faster than with weapon swap glitch in version 1.0, where you can double your damage output by swapping weapons. es:Sally Stageplay pt-br:Sally Stageplay Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 3 boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 3 levels